On the Hot Line
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: Just a short one shot of GrimmIchi phone sex. Rated M


_I feel really awkward about this one but, I had to do it. _

_It just hit me in the face and told me if I didn't I would die. _

_Please enjoy this story along with the song lyrics. _

_Kaine. _

**(On the Hot Line by Pretty Ricky)**

**It's five in the morning and I'm up talking dirty to you, you (moan for me) **

**And now I'm on the hotline over here lustin for you, you (moan for me) **

**Let's talk about sex baby **

**Let's talk about you and me **

**Let's talk about bubbles in the tub **

**Let's talk about makin love **

**Let's talk about cherries on top, girl it's goin down **

**Said I wanna talk dirty to you baby, on the hotline **

Grimmjows breath sounded over the phone as he worked his fingers under the band of his briefs to grip his hardening length. He couldn't take it much longer, hearing Ichigo on the other end panting and gasping, the orangette rubbing himself inside out, wishing loudly that Grimmjow were there with him. Grimmjow couldn't help but growl as he pulled his briefs over his hips to free his hot and weeping erection to the cool air.

**[Baby blue:] **

**On the hotline it's not enough but I had to call ya cuz I'm home alone lustin for ya **

**I'm in my room nothing but a towel on take them granny panties off put a thong on **

**I love it when I hear ya moan ya got the sexy tone that turns ya boy on **

**You in a complete other city on the fan line with nothing but a baby tee on? **

**You the kind of girl that's sexy in the boxer shorts I'm the kind of player to make you ride it like a Porche **

**Yeah I met you on Myspace now I'm about to fly you out to my place in the morning.**

"Grimmm…" There was a long silence behind Ichigos need, one hand fisted around his arousal and the other slowly preparing his hole for the nothingness that would come later. "I miss you so much." Ichigo whispered into the phone, his face halfway buried under the pillows of his bed. "Why'd you have to go back to Germany?" he got out through his need. His fingers were slowly getting to his special spot, the one that made him see stars.

**[Chorus] **

**It's five in the morning and I'm up talking dirty to you, you (moan for me) **

**And now I'm on the hotline over here lustin for you, you (moan for me) **

**Let's talk about sex baby **

**Let's talk about you and me **

**Let's talk about bubbles in the tub **

**Let's talk about makin love **

**Let's talk about cherries on top, girl it's goin down **

**Said I wanna talk dirty to you baby, on the hotline.**

"You say this every time we talk, you know I've got to go to school here, my old man wants me to take over his business, it's only another week before I'm done, and then I'm coming back to get my cute little berry." Grimmjows voice licked over Ichigos skin, causing Ichigos breath to hitch over the receiver, his weeping cock almost ready to give out.

"I- I know but… I miss you and… almost there hah~ Nooo." Ichigo whimpered as he came over his hands "fuck." Ichigo muttered.

"Did you just cum?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes darkening with lust as his own hand began to rub up and down on his thick, large member. Ichigo nodded over the phone his eyes sliding shut.

"Yeah… I couldn't hold it anymore… I miss you so much it's starting to affect me." Ichigo said.

"You know I wish I could be there Ichigo, you know I do. I wanna be there, stroking myself in and out of you, my big dick pulling you inside out as you howl in ecstasy… I want you whimpering and writhing under me in deep pleasure, calling out my name lovingly as you cum, long, tense pleasure…" Ichigo swallowed as he heard Grimmjow jerking his member over the phone. "Ichigo," Grimmjow called out over the quiet phone.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"Help me finish myself, you started this, help me finish…" Grimmjow asked.

**[Slick em] **

**Its 5:30 in the mornin ya moanin **

**I'm yawnin (I'm yawnin) **

**I'm lonely (I'm lonely) **

**We touchin and rubbin, call me (call me) **

**My darlin (my darlin) **

**Called you seven times baby girl don't stall me **

**I wanna kiss you from you temple to your feet from the dimples in you cheek, the tattoo to your belly ring **

**Conversation underneath the sheets u know me red bull like an energy I'm a freak.**

"I don't know what to say?" Ichigo asked as he began rubbing himself again, Grimmjow was amazing at everything sexual, while Ichigo was way too innocent.

"Just say something you want me to do to you… or that you want to do to me?" Grimmjow helped the orangette. Rubbing themselves they both sighed into the receiver as Ichigo took his time. Ichigo, blushing, arched his back and let out a quiet moan as his member was back to attention.

"Grimm…"

"Ichigo."

"I, want you so bad." Ichigo whispered, but to Grimmjow it was like an electric shock that left his dick twitching for more.

"More…"

"I'm so fuckin' wet, just let me suck your sweet cock…" Ichigo whispered sucking on his fingers again to get them wet to open himself. Grimmjow blinked, surprised, but intrigued as his little strawberry was becoming more enthralled with their little game of phone sex.

"More." Grimmjow demanded as he rubbed quickly and desperately, he rolled over and grabbed the closest pillow he had to put behind his head as he jerked himself off to Ichigo.

**[Spectacular] **

**Yeah girl you know I put it down like a vet say the sound of my deep voice make her sweat **

**You call me 5 a.m. on the dot and I'm think about you from the bottom to the top **

**Picture this you say you coming over thirty minutes later you was parking the rover **

**Jumped out the car and I met you at the door three seconds in the house and you panties on the floor **

**Kiss u in the mouth lay your hands on my cheeks straight action on the carpet rug burns on my knees **

**Over dose on this love scratch marks on my chest satisfied guaranteed with the playboy spec.**

"Grimm… I'm gunna cum again… I need your cock inside me." Ichigo said grabbing the closest thing he had to him, a television remote, "Ah, God, please, release, I need it... I need it badly." Ichigo moaned. "Ah, shit… that's hard." Ichigo moved the television remote in and out of his aching hole, it needed to be filled, by something hard and long.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked. "What's hard?" Ichigo groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he finally pressed the remote against his prostate.

"The, the remote. Oh so good." Ichigo whispered. "Need more."

**[Chorus] **

**It's five in the morning and I'm up havin phone sex with you, you (moan for me) **

**And now I'm on the hotline over here lustin for you, you (moan for me) **

**Let's talk about sex baby **

**Let's talk about you and me **

**Let's talk about bubbles in the tub **

**Let's talk about makin love **

**Let's talk about cherries on top, girl it's going down**

**Said I wanna talk dirty to you baby, on the hotline.**

"Remote?" Grimmjow asked as he neared his climax. "You're using a remote to pleasure yourself? Oh, that is too good." Grimmjow groaned with a smirk. "Use it on yourself, pretend it's me, cum for me, please, I wanna hear you cum again, that will send me over." Ichigo picked up the pace. His breath quickening, his back arching, his eyes closed tightly.

"I'm gunna… Grimm… I'm gunna- I love you." Ichigo confessed for the first time before he came. 'I love you' sent Grimmjow over the edge. Grimmjow groaned while Ichigo gasped out Grimmjows name. Grimmjow smiled into the phone as he watched his dick twitch to his little red heads words

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Ichigo chanted as he rode out his orgasm. "Grimmjow, I love you."

"I love you too Ichigo." Grimmjow said. "I'm gunna come home tomorrow morning. I can't take it anymore. I need you." Grimmjow said. On the other side of the phone Ichigo panted and smiled to himself.

"I need you too." Ichigo smiled. "I love you."

"Get some sleep. I'll be there tomorrow." And with that Grimmjow and Ichigo hung up their phones and fell into a blissful sleep.

**Song~ On the hot line by Pretty Ricky, story by~ Kaine **

**Oneshot.**


End file.
